My Love
by Mononoke-hime x sukai kurora
Summary: Ygritte's last thoughts as she dies in her lover's arms. The story contains some lemon.


_My Love_

Ygritte remembered when she first saw him. Dark hair as black as night, and a black cloak surrounding his thin frame. _A crow, _she thought. She had thought nothing more of the young man in black. This is, until he asked for her name. _"Ygritte,"_ she had said. The spearwife remembered how she had reacted to his name. _"An evil name."_ A bastard's name. Ygritte had watched as Jon Snow became captivated by her story. The story had been told to her long ago, to a red woman unknown to her. Ygritte still remembered every word her mother had told her, even though she couldn't remember her face. For some reason, the crow had spared her life. Ygritte didn't know why. She had almost roared with rage when she realized that Jon Snow had spared her life only because she was a woman. _"He is no craven. This is the Bastard o' Winterfell, who spared me. Let him live." _Ygritte wondered if she had said those words because she cared for him. _No_, she thought, _I am beyond caring. The winter has frozen my heart and tears long ago. _And yet…and yet Ygritte had fallen in love with Jon Snow.

Ygritte still didn't understand how it had happened. By wildling tradition, she was his wife from him capturing her, but she wasn't supposed to fall in love with him. It was supposed to be all fuck and no _pain_ or _feeling_. Ygritte remembered all the times she had tried to seduce Jon Snow, but he hadn't responded to her advances. It was then that she had felt disappointment, which surprised her. Ygritte had calmed her nerves by_ thinking_ about sleeping the deserter, but that had made her want him more. She remembered the first time she had felt fear for Jon Snow. It was when Orren had tried to kill him in his hawk form. She had screamed his name, for the first time, and she only realized later that she only called him _Jon _and not _Jon Snow_. He had a scar above his eye, something that Ygritte considered handsome. _He's even more handsome than he was before. _Why did she continue to defend Jon? Although Ygritte had continued speaking to the deserter by his full name, she thought of him as simply Jon. He had saved her life, she had not forgotten, and so she simply paid the favor by saving his. Or so she thought. Ygritte had been loyal to Mance all her life, and would have killed Jon if she hadn't known him. His death by her companions froze her, like the coldest winter. Suddenly she had felt small and weak, something she had never wanted to feel before.

Ygritte remembered the night she had fucked him. It was his first time, for sure, and she had enjoyed it as much as she had. She had enjoyed feeling his hard cock inside her, just as she liked hearing him moaning. _Will her ever scream my name? _Her question quieted as they continued throughout the night. She loved how his kisses made her feel, and she loved his rare smile, the one that melted her heart. She noticed that Jon only smiled around her. _What is this feeling?_ Ygritte had thought when he was on top of her, with his cock inside her cunt as they moved together. She felt so free, as if she was flying. She looked into his dark grey eyes, and saw tenderness, adoration, and…_love. _Ygritte felt that they were the only ones in the world. He had screamed her name then, when his sweet seed filled inside her. _So this is making love, _Ygritte had thought as she continued to hold him close. His dark eyes never left hers. _"Jon Snow, don't move now, my sweet. I like the feel of you in there, I do. I don't want t' leave this cave, Jon Snow. Not ever."_ It had only taken him running away to realize that she loved him. Ygritte could have killed him, for sure as his back faced her. She _would _have. But something stopped her. She remembered the tender moments they shared, the laughter, the smiles, and the love. The memories threatened to engulf Ygritte with her own tears. _I care nothing for him, _she had told herself fiercely. Despite the fact that she did care about him, Ygritte remained stubborn until she saw him. He was commanding his troops, she saw, clutching onto a make-shift crutch. Instead of feeling proud of the damage she had inflicted, Ygritte wondered if her love was in any pain.

She remembered lying in his arms with an arrow in her breast. Somehow the pain was gone as he held her. _The fool, he doesn't even know he's crying. _Jon's tears almost looked like melted snow against his skin, and she wanted to carass his face, something she had never done to anyone before. Even though she knew that she was dying, Ygritte found comfort in the fact that she saw Jon before she died. _"Good. I wanted t' see one proper castle, before…before I..."_ She should have told him that she was happy she could see him before she died, but her pride prevented her from saying that. Ygritte still remembered the desperation in Jon's voice as he desperately tried to tell her to hold her. His voice had been almost choking. _He loves me too. "You're not going to die, Ygritte."_ He had said her name so tenderly it was almost a whisper. _"You're not."_

She had cupped his cheek with the last breath she had. His skin was cold and wet, with tears flowing as fast as her life's blood was flowing out of her. Ygritte could have kissed Jon, but her body was too weak, and she was fading away. _"You know nothing, Jon Snow."_

_ You know nothing of how much I loved you, Jon…my love._


End file.
